Honoka the dog girl
by otakufan375
Summary: Kotori found a dog girl named Honoka in an alleyway. She decided to take the dog girl home and got permission to keep her as a pet.


Kotori was walking home from her job as a maid, but she then she heard a small whimper from an alleyway. Kotori was curious because she thought that whatever was making the whimper sounded like it was in pain. Kotori decided to check it out. When she entered and what she saw broke her heart. On the ground was a dog girl. The girl was wearing a blue mini skirt and a strapless orange shirt. She also had some white tennis shoes. The dog girl had dog ears and a dog tail. The girl had ginger-brown hair that reached her shoulders. The dog girl's hair was put up in a side ponytail.

" _This poor dog girl looks hurt. I can't just leave her here. I have to help her!"_ Kotori thought

Kotori went towards the dog girl but as soon as she did the dog girl opened her eyes. The dog girl saw a human girl in front of her. The human girl was wearing a sports sweatshirt with number eighty-seven on it. She also had a jean skirt on along with some black tennis shoes. The human girl also had ash-grey hair that was put up in a ponytail.

Kotori notices that the girl had blue eyes and she thought that the eyes looked very pretty. Kotori stepped even closer but the dog girl didn't like how close Kotori was getting to her and she growled at her as warning to tell her not to get any closer. Kotori stopped for a minute but she had already made up her mind to help the young dog girl. Kotori proceeded to get closer to the dog girl while the dog girl was growling at her the entire time. The dog girl tried to get up so she could get away from the human girl that was coming towards her, but she fell back down since she was too injured and hungry to move from her spot on the ground. Kotori noticed this and realized that the dog girl was in really bad shape. Kotori was now face to face with the dog girl. Kotori kneeled down, so she could reassure the dog girl that she wanted to help her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help you" Kotori said

Kotori tried to pet the dog girl but the dog girl bit her hand. Kotori reeled her hand back and looked at her to see the bite mark that the dog girl gave her. Kotori tried to pet her again but something in the back of her mind was telling her that if she did this, then she would be bitten again. Her instincts were right because the dog girl bit her again. Kotori reeled her hand back again.

" _I have to think of a way to let her know that I'm not trying to hurt her"_ Kotori thought

Kotori then remembered that the first thing you should do to gain an animals trust is to put their hands in front of their face to let them sniff it and it was up to the animals to decide whether they can trust you or not. Kotori decided to give it try and put her hand in front of the dog girl's face. The dog girl tilted her head and then she went towards the human's hand and started to sniff it. The hand smelled sweet and it reminded her of some the sweet shops that she would pass sometimes. The dog girl looked up the human's dark yellow eyes and decided that the human was trustworthy. Kotori saw that the dog girl was calm and was no longer growling at her. Kotori picked up the dog girl and started run towards her house. Luckily her house that far from where she was right now. Kotori arrived at her house in no time, she ran up to her room and placed the young dog girl on her bed. Kotori then went to the bathroom to get some ointment and bandages. The dog girl's treatment was done and now she was resting on the bed after the treatment. The dog girl's arms and legs were bandaged.

The dog girl soon woke up and noticed that she was in a room that was unfamiliar to her.

"Where am I?" The dog girl said to herself

She then remembered that she was approached by a human and the human picked her up.

"This must be the human's room" The dog girl said

The dog girl's ears perked up when she heard a sound coming from the door. She turned towards the door as it opened. The human from earlier came into the room with some food. The human saw that the dog girl was awake and smiled.

"Oh good you're awake" Kotori said

"Who are you?" The dog girl asked

"My name is Kotori Minami, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Kotori replied

"My name is Honoka Kousaka" Honoka said

"It's nice to meet you Honoka" Kotori said with a smile

Honoka just looked at her and then asked Kotori a question.

"Are you the one who treated me?" Honoka asked

"Yes, you were in pretty bad shape so I brought here to give you treatment" Kotori said

"I see, thank you" Honoka said

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I brought you some food, I hope you enjoy it" Kotori said

Honoka's ears perked up and her tail started to wag since the mention of food made her happy. Kotori placed the food in front of Honoka and soon the dog girl was chowing down like there was no tomorrow. Kotori was watching the Honoka chow down and realized that the young dog girl didn't have food for a while. Honoka was done eating in a matter of minutes and from the look on her face she was both satisfied and full.

"That was so good" Honoka said happily

"I'm glad you liked it" Kotori said

"Can I stay here and live here with you Kotori?" Honoka asked

Kotori was taken by surprise by Honoka's question.

"Well, if my mom is okay with it then you can definitely stay here" Kotori said

"Yay!" Honoka said

Honoka noticed that there was a bandage around Kotori's right hand.

"What happened to your hand? Did I bite you? " Honoka asked

"Yes, you bit me. You bit me twice actually" Kotori said

"I'm sorry" Honoka said

Honoka looked down at the floor, both her tail and her ears drooped down as well. Kotori knew that Honoka felt bad for biting her. Kotori reassured her that she wasn't angry at her.

"It's ok Honoka, you were just defending yourself because you thought that you were in danger. Don't worry I forgive you" Kotori said

"That's relief" Honoka said happily

Kotori noticed that Honoka's tail was wagging, which is a sign that she was happy right now. Kotori decided to pet Honoka on the head. Honoka was making a noise that was a sign that she was loving the petting Kotori was giving her. Kotori was now scratching Honoka's ears and Honoka was loving every bit of the attention that Kotori was giving her. Honoka's tail was wagging so much right now. Honoka was so relaxed by Kotori's massage. Honoka's ears perked up because she heard a door from down stairs opening.

"Kotori someone else is entering the house" Honoka said

When Honoka said that Kotori realized that Honoka was hearing her mom coming home from work. Kotori and Honoka went downstairs to meet Kotori's mother.

"Hi, mom!" Kotori said

"Hi, Kotori" Mom said

Kotori's mother then noticed that someone was behind her daughter. When she got a closer look she saw that it was a dog girl. She turned to her daughter to get an explanation.

"Kotori, why is there a dog girl in the house?" Mom asked

"Well, I found her in an alleyway on the way home and I saw that that she was hurt. So I brought her home to give her some treatment" Kotori explained

Her mom was looking at her daughter as she explained the situation to her. She needed to tell her daughter that she can't bring a stray dog girl home.

"Kotori, you can't just bring a stray dog girl home" Mom said

"I'm sorry mom, but she was really hurt and I couldn't just leave her there" Kotori said

"I understand that, but what if this dog girl had rabies and she had bitten you?" Mom said

Kotori was silent for a minute. She didn't think of the possibility of that happening.

"Mom, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. But I was wondering if we could keep her. I know its lot to ask for but I promise to take care of her" Kotori requested to her mom

"Kotori, having a pet is a huge responsibility. Are you sure you want to have a pet despite knowing that?" Mom asked

"Yes, please let me keep her" Kotori said

Kotori's mom looked at her daughter straight in the eyes. She saw that her daughter was serious about accepting the responsibility of caring for a dog girl. If her daughter can handle having a part time job and going to school, then she should be able to take care of a pet as way.

"Ok, but we can only have her, I won't allow you to have any more pets after this one ok?" Mom said

"Yes, I understand. Thank you mom" Kotori said

"You're welcome" Mom said

She noticed that she had a bandage around her right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Mom asked

"Oh, when I was trying to help the dog girl, she bit me. I was bitten twice but its ok she was just scared so I understand why she did it" Kotori said

"And what is the dog girl's name?" Mom asked

Honoka stepped forward and introduced herself to Kotori's mom.

"My name is Honoka, it's nice to meet you ma'am" Honoka said

"It's nice to meet you Honoka" Mom said

She went up to Honoka and started to pet her behind the ears. Honoka's tail started wag again since she was really loving the scratching that she was receiving right now. All of them decided to eat dinner. After dinner both Honoka and Kotori decided to have a bath together. Kotori undid Honoka's bandages so that the wounds will soak in the water and heal.

"Ah! The water feels so good" Honoka said

"I know! After having a long day all you need is a nice, hot bath to relax" Kotori said

Both girls were enjoying their bath so much that they didn't realize how much time had passed. When they both decided it was time to get out they realized that they were in the bath for over an hour. Kotori was putting her pajamas and getting ready for bed. Honoka didn't know what to wear since her only outfit was in a basket that was meant for dirty clothes. Kotori looked at Honoka and saw that she was still in a towel. Kotori realized that Honoka didn't have anything else to wear. Kotori went to her closet and pulled another pair of her pajamas. She gave the pajamas to Honoka.

"Here Honoka, you can wear these pajamas" Kotori said

Honoka looked at the night clothes that Kotori was offering her but she saw that the clothes seemed to be too big for her since Kotori was bigger than she was.

"Aren't those big?" Honoka asked

"Don't worry Honoka, we'll go shopping for some new clothes for you later. Right now this all I have you. It's better than nothing isn't it?" Kotori said

Honoka thought about what Kotori had just told her and agreed.

"Thanks for the pajamas Kotori" Honoka said

Honoka put on the night dress and looked in the mirror. The night gown went down passed her knees and almost touched her ankles. But like Kotori said, it's better than nothing. Kotori got in her bed and got under the covers. Honoka got into to the bed with Kotori and went under the covers. Honoka snuggled with Kotori. Kotori felt how warm Honoka was.

" _Honoka is so warm and feels so good"_ Kotori thought

"Honoka, you're so warm" Kotori said

"You feel warm too Kotori" Honoka said

Both girls embraced each other and soon fell asleep.


End file.
